The Princess and the Pauper
by NAWag1R
Summary: Co-authored with DG Cain: Jeb gets the lesson of a lifetime but what happenes when his father finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Princess and the Pauper

Author: azkadelliacain and NAWag1R

Rating: M

Characters/Pairing: Jeb/DG, Cain

Summary:Jeb gets the lesson of a lifetime but what happens when his father finds out?

Disclaimer: not ours;wish they were esp. Wyatt and Jeb(az and nawag1r fight over who gets whom)

Jeb was on guard that night. His dad had one of his rare nights off. He knocked on the DG's door. No answer. 'Please tell me she hasn't found a way to sneak out of her room. She's hot but she's a handful,' thought Jeb. He opened the doorand DG was in fact in her room - undressing. The dark cream colored linen blouse she had been wearing had slid down her back and arms to rest at the top of the long flowing olive linen skirt she still had on.

"Oh shit!" Jeb tried to whisper. DG turned around after hearing Jeb.

''Jeb! Don't you know how to knock?! '' She yelled. He tried to form words to defend himself but speaking had appeared to no longer be an option.

He pointed to her chest. She looked down.

"Oops, you're still gettin' a free show. Can you close the door please," she said as she nonchalantly put the blouse over her breasts but didn't fully dress herself. Jeb was frozen in place so she stepped around him, closed and locked the door.

"You okay there, Cowboy? Can you form words?"

He shook his head no. She giggled. All of a sudden his power of speech returned.

"Princess, I'm so very sorry." The next words almost broke DG's heart. "Please, don't tell my father. He'd be so disappointed."

DG walked over to him, dropping her blouse to the floor. She ran her hands through his hair to the back of his neck. In the sweetest voice she said, "Oh, Jeb, now's really not the time for daddy issues." She kissed him. Jeb's eyes widened. He heard her moan. Any thought of stopping this exited his mind with her moan. His body decided to take over from that moment on. He pulled back to take a breath ad their eyes locked, soulful brown with brilliant blue.

She pulled him back down into a kiss.

"Gods, DG," he said as he pulled back to breathe. "Are you sure? I… I've never…"

"Shh, it's ok, I'll show you." She gave hima wicked smile. "But only if your ready."

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor. DG's breath caught as she gazed at his young and toned body. She secretly thanked Mr. Cain for bringing this Adonis into her life. Her hands moved to caress his back shoulders chest and stomach. He kissed down her neck lightly nipping at the junction of her shoulder. Slowly she guided him back toward her bed.

When the back of his legs hit the bed she pushed him down to sit. She looked in to his beautiful brown eyes. 'He must have his mother's eyes,' she thought.

"Jeb, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Gods, yes, please, DG," he pleaded, as he kicked off his boots. He watched with dilated eyes as she dropped her skirt to the floor. She took his hands and placed them at her sides. He slid his hands down her sides to her hips. He looked up at her and she nodded. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs.

"Stand up," she whispered. He stood and she unbuckled his belt. She watched the emotions playing in his eyes as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She flashed him a grin as she pushed them past his hips and they fell to the floor. 'Thank God he goes Commando,' she thought to herself. She pressed him back down on the bed and knelt in front of him. Her hands were on his legs and she could feel him trembling. She stood and climbed up on the bed with him, taking his hands in hers.

"It's ok, Baby, we'll go slow," she whispered. She tangled one handin his hair and let the other explore his back as shekissed down his neck to his shoulder and bit him lightly. He groaned. He placed his hand on her knee and slowly slid it up to her hip then up her side to cup her breast lightly.

"Yes," she hissed. Her hands slid down his chest to his erection straining against his stomach. She stroked him lightly discovering what made him shudder and cry out. She pulled him further onto her bed. He lay back with her straddling him. Her raven hair fell around them as she leaned down and took his mouth in a kiss. She teased and coaxed his tongue out to play with hers. His hands roamed her body exploring and memorizing every plane of muscle every soft curve.

She kissed down his chest and stomach licking and nipping at his flesh, imprinting his body to her memory. She finally got a good look at him. 'God bless Cain genetics.' "Gorgeous," she whispered. "My sweet Adonis."

"DG, what are you…" the rest of his question was cut off as she took him in her mouth. "Oh, gods!" he cried. He was too big for her to take him all in but she took what she could. She pulled back swirling her tongue around the tip, then moved forward grazing her teeth against his soft smooth flesh as she took him in again. She continued until he was thrashing and moaning beneath her, his fingers griping the blankets under him.

She kissed her way back up his body nipping at his shoulder and whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please, DG," he moaned. She positioned her self and sank down on him in one smooth motion, groaning at the feeling of him filling her, stretching her, like he was made just for her. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his dug into her hips, his body instinctively knowing what to do. He thrust up into her, desperate for the heat and friction of her body. His eyes drifted closed, "No, Jeb, open your eyes. I want you to see me." She leaned forward wrapping an arm around his back, "Roll over," she whispered encouraging him. He rolled them over and now on top of her he looked into her eyes, mesmerized.

Her hands on his hips now she helped him find a rhythm. He fought to keep his eyes on her as he thrust into her. She was moaning and gasping his name and the sound fueled the fire in him. He listened and obeyed every command, harder, faster, more. He needed her like he needed air. Her hands slid up his back to settle at his shoulders her nails dragging and leaving marks. She felt the heat coil in her and urged him on.

"DG…I can't… I need…" he groaned.

"Let go, Jeb. Come for me, Baby," she whispered into his ear. He tightened his grip on her as he called out her name and spilled himself in her.

Her building orgasm shattered into a million pieces as she came with a shout of his name on her lips and an unnoticed flash of magick.

He regained his senses enough and rolled off of her gathering her in is arms. "Is it always like that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know it was only my second time. You were incredible though," she said with a satisfied smile on her face. They crawl under her blankets and she curls into his side resting her head on his chest. "Sleep now. We'll talk more in the morning."

"DG?" he called drowsily.

"Hmm?"

"What's Adonis mean?" She was already asleep. He held her tighter and drifted off to a contented sleep.

Cain walked into the palace late the next morning. Immediately he's told by one of the guards that DG hasn't been at any of her scheduled engagements. Jeb has been missing as well. The guard said they decided to wait for his orders on how to handle the situation

Cain looks at him concerned. "I'll go up to her room. You and a few of your men search around the stables. Both of them love riding, maybe they lost track of time."

"Yes sir."

Cain heads to DG's room. He notices nobody guarding her door. He pulls a maid aside. "When was the last time you saw a guard posted here?" "Your son was there, sir, but I haven't seen him, anywhere really since last evening."

Cain's fears took over. ''Neither have been seen since then?"

"Neither, sir."

Cain knocked on the locked door, nothing. Fear overrode DG's right to privacy. For all he knew they could be dead in there. He took out his emergency key and unlocked the door. He gently opened it, gun drawn. It's worse than death; he saw his only son and the young princess he views as a daughter lying in her bed - together - naked. She's laying half on top of Jeb. Both asleep like little angels. Little naked, naughty angels but oddly at peace until... "What the FUCK!" They woke up. DG pulled the covers over them. "Oh shits!" can be heard under the covers. "I know you're both under there! My office in 20 minutes, dressed!" Cain stormed out.

Jeb emerged from under the blankets first. "He's gonna kill us."

"He's not going to kill us. He's just going to yell for a while. We didn't do anything wrong," she said whole getting clean clothes to wear. She looked over at Jeb and noticed a small mark on his shoulder. "Hey, I didn't notice that before. Did you always have that mark on your shoulder?"

"What mark?" he asked.

"That one, on your left shoulder." she said as she pulled on her clean panties and skirt. He buckled his belt and moved over to where she was standing in front of her dresser and looked at his shoulder in the mirror.

"That wasn't there before. And I'm not the only one that has one. You've got one too in the same place."

"It looks like a smaller version of the mark that was on my hand during my search for the emerald. I wonder what it means."

"We don't have time to think about that now. Dad's waiting and I really don't want to get him any more mad." Jeb said as they finished dressing.

Cain was pacing in his office waiting for Jeb and DG. "Unbelievable, irresponsible, damn hormonal teenager. Can't even guard one overactive princess for one night without…" he stopped his mutterings as he shuddered at the image of his son and princess that was once again plaguing his mind.

He stopped pacing at the knock on his door. "Come in!" he shouted. The door opened and Jeb and DG walked in heads hanging and eyes on the floor. 'Well at least they have the decency to look ashamed,' he thought. "Close the door and sit down," he gestured toward the tattered couch. They sat and he dragged his desk chair around so he was sitting in front of them.

Cain looked at both DG and Jeb. Neither one could look him in the eyes. "I can't believe that you two would do something like this. Jeb you were supposed to be guarding her. Then the two of you go and do this. DG what am I supposed to tell your parents? I could lose my job. How long have you two been sneaking around behind my back? What were you two thinking? Were you trying to make me look like a fool?"

DG looked up at Cain. Emotionally she felt like he had slapped her. She felt the tears well up behind her eyes and tried her best to hold them back. "It's not like that, Cain, really. We haven't been sneaking around, honest. Please, you have to believe me," she says as tears start to fall.

Jeb finally spoke up. "It was just last night. It just kinda happened, I don't know why. But it's not just some random thing. I really like her, Dad. Maybe even love her."

Cain considered his son for a moment. "You're 19, what do you know about love?"

"You and mom were already married at my age."

"That's different!"

"How is that different, Dad?" Jeb asked as he absently rubbed at his left shoulder.

"It just is… what are you doing?"

"What?"

"Why are you rubbing your shoulder? Are you hurt?"

Jeb stopped for a moment and consciously noticed the burning ache in his shoulder where the mark was. He looked at DG and saw her tears falling in steady streams down her cheeks. "DG, what's wrong? Please don't cry."

She looked at both Cain men. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause a fight between you."

"DG, it's not your fault. Please don't cry," Jeb said as he gathered her in his arms holding her as she cried.

A few minutes later she began to calm down and her tears subsided. As she calmed Jeb noticed that the burning pain in his shoulder also calmed.

He touched his shoulder again and muttered, "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Cain asked.

Jeb looked at DG questioningly.

"Go ahead and show him. We're gonna have to show somebody sometime to find out what it means. Might as well be him." DG told Jeb.

Cain's eyes narrowed, "Show me what?"

Jeb opened the first few buttons of his shirt and pulled it down baring his left shoulder showing the mark.

Cain's face paled. He could not be staring at THAT mark. 'They're soulmates? Truly? They didn't get my permission to be soulmates,' he thought. He rubbed his shoulder, where his faded mark was, remembering when he himself was blessed with the mark. The mark of true love. The day he confessed to Adora he loved her. His true love. His lost love. Now his son had found his true love - DG. He got choked up. 'Shit! I ain't gonna cry,' he told himself.

'Why's he smiling?' DG wondered. 'Is he getting misty eyed?! Holy crap I made a Tin Man cry!' DG got up and hugged him. "Please don't cry Mr. Cain."

"Tin Men don't cry, DG," Cain said.

Jeb snickered. "Well you are. Why though?"

"DG, is it safe to say that you have the same mark in the same place as my son?"

"Um, yes." she said tentatively as she sat back down next to Jeb.

"What are they, Dad? What do they mean?"

"Well, it means I believe you when you say you might love her. Your mother and I have...had the same marks. The mark...," Cain sniffled, "of true love."

DG gave him an odd look. "The mark of...did I just hear that right?" DG's heart skipped a beat and she smiled. "Unexpected but highly welcomed." She looked at Jeb and he took her hand in his. DG looked back at Cain with a bright smile, "So does this mean you're not mad at us any more?"

"Nice try, Kiddo. I'm mad that you two didn't court properly. Not to mention the image of the two of you… But my only son and the girl I view as a daughter are each others soulmates, not mad about that, no."

Something suddenly occurred to Cain. "Jeb, you said that you two hadn't been together before last night?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"And the marks showed up last night as well?"

"Yes..." DG said warily.

"Oh, boy... um, there is a high probability that you're pregnant."

DG's eyes went wide. "How high a probability?"

"High enough that Jeb wouldn't be here with out it," he said smirking.

"So, I'm pre- preg..." DG tried to form the words.

"Pregnant? Yeah, most likely, time will tell though." He hugged her and whispered, "Teaches you to sleep with a Cain before marriage... Adora learned that the hard way too." Cain blushed. "Don't tell Jeb that."

"Welcome to the family, Kiddo." Cain then looked at his son. "You picked the second greatest woman I've ever known." Tears formed. "Second only to your mother. Come here you knucklehead, making me a grandfather before 50, well possibly," he said smirking.

AN: Well there it is. it was fun. hope you enjoyed it. we enjoyed writing it. So now that it's over leave a review. we might be talked into a sequal.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain looked at Jeb and DG. "Look, you still have to tell your parents about this, DG. I'm going to set up a meeting. You two, try to stay out of trouble."

Cain left his office and Jeb looked at DG. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I really don't want to talk to me parents about this. It's embarrassing." She said as she sat back down.

"Tell me about it. I thought Dad was going to flip… your parents are going to kill me." Jeb said quietly.

"Well, we might as well get out of here. There has to be something to do around here."

"I can think of a few things." Jeb said smirking.

DG smiled and kissed him thoroughly.

"Come on, my room's closer," he said as he grabbed her hand. They ran down the hall laughing and practically fell into Jeb's room. Jeb closed and locked the door and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

"Jeb, wait. We shouldn't. There's the possibility that I'm already pregnant but if I'm not… it's too risky."

"I'll take the risk, DG. I love you. Having a child with you would be the greatest honor I can think of. I don't care that you are a princess. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me."

"Oh, Jeb," DG said as she tried to hold back tears of joy. "Raw once called your father a brave man, a good man. We'll your my brave man, my good man. I can't think of a better father for my unborn children. I want more than one, just letting you know. Run now or forever hold your peace."

"I'm not running, DG. I'm here for good." He said as he pulled her into another kiss. He slipped his hands under her shirt stroking her sides and back.

"Good answer. I'd run after you if you did. Now that I've found I never want to let us go." DG said and gave him a smile that she hadn't given since coming to this crazy realm, a smile full of happiness and peace.

Jeb ran his hand through her hair and down her back letting it settle at her waist, "We can wait if you want, DG. It doesn't matter to me as long as I get to be with you and kepp kissing you."

"I've waited for you for all my life. I don't wanna miss another minute of your touch." DG pulled him close, afraid he'd disappear. That she would wake from this dream.

Jeb let his hands trail up her sides dragging her top up and over her head, dropping it to the floor. He dropped kisses down her neck and along her shoulder.

DG's hands held his neck. She moaned when his mouth reached her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair.

He groaned and lightly bit down on her shoulder as her nails scraped light against his neck. He ghosted his hands up her back and tangled them in her hair, bringing her lips back to his.

"You bit me." she moaned and her teeth gently caught his lower lip. She licked it before releasing it and having her tongue explore his.

"You liked it," he whispered between kisses. His hands left her hair and slid down to her bra. He fumbled with it for a moment before he had it open and sliding off her shoulders and down her arms.

"Oh yeah." A wicked smile formed and her head worked down to his collarbone. She playfully bit at his skin. "You're wearing too many clothes." She groaned.

"Then, I suggest you do something about it, Princess." He said before licking and nibbling at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Her eyes closed and she blushed profusely. Sweat formed on her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled. She had literally undressed him with her mind. " Oh thank the Gods that worked!" DG started fanning herself.

Jeb looked down at himself then back up at DG. He grinned at her. "Clever little witch. How long have you been planning on trying that?" he asked as he dropped her skirt and panties to the floor.

"Heh, since I met you. I've been practicing on dolls. I like these results better. The faster you naked the happier I am." DG kissed his neck and her knee slowly crept up his leg.

He pushed her leg back down to the floor and slowly guided their movement back to his bed. He fell backwards on to it when the backs of his legs hit the side of his bed. He pulled her to rest on top of him and kissed her deeply.

She giggled in his mouth. "You keep falling into my bed, literally." She rubbed his bare chest and headed for his belly button. She licked around it.

He wiggled and squirmed beneath her trying to stifle his laughter. He quickly pulled her back up his body to kiss her again.

" Somebody's ticklish." she squealed." You have such a sweet laugh ,Jeb. I rarely hear it."

"I haven't had a reason to before you. I'm the happiest I've been since before… well you know. Besides, I'm not the only one that's ticklish." He said as his fingers danced over her ribs.

DG laughed. "Hehe, Jeb! It's only fun when I'm the one tickling."She reached between his legs and rubbed his inner thigh. She looked him deeply in the eyes. "If I'm not carrying your child already, I want to. Damn the consequences. I...I love you. Make a baby with me." Her eyes filled with fear. Fear of rejection.

Jeb groaned lust and love shining in his eyes. "Gods, yes. Please, DG." He rolled them over and took her mouth in a dominating kiss, pouring all of his feeling for her into it. His hand skimmed down her body to the junction of her legs and toyed with the tiny bundle he found there.

She gasped. "Take me, Jeb. I...need you." Her back arched up as she moaned.

Jeb kissed her as he thrust hard and deep into her, moaning into her mouth as he buried himself to the hilt. He stilled for a moment for her to adjust to his size.

Her hands roamed his back then moved down to his ass making him go even deeper in her.

He withdrew from her slowly almost completely then thrust solidly forward again. He kept his pace steady and slow torturing her with his deliberateness. He leaned down kissing and sucking on her pulse point as one hand slipped down to toy with her breast.

"You're doing that on purpose!" DG hissed. She felt her nipples hardened. She moaned.

"As I've heard you say before, damn skippy." He said grinning as he lifted one of her legs around his waist and thrust deep.

She screamed with pleasure as she felt him in her. She was so close. Her hands grabbed his arms for support.

"Tell me, DG. Tell me what you need." He moaned into her ear lifting her other leg up and around him. His movements remained slow and steady. More, he needed more.

"Ah! You! Oh Gods!" She moved her hips up as her lower body started feeling the sensations of her incoming orgasm. "Oh Gods, Jeb! Harder!"

Following the demands of his love, he thrust as hard and as deep as he could. He couldn't hold out any longer he lost himself in her.

She felt the orgasm burst through her and her eyes rolled back. "That was unbelievable! Even better than before." she panted. "And before was excellent." She pulled herself up her tongue begging for his.

His tongue battled hers for control of the kiss. Winning the battle he explored her mouth then teased her as he imitated the movement of his lower body with his tongue and her mouth.

She smiled inwardly. Her eyes looked upon him with such passion. Her hands grabbed both butt cheeks and squeezed them.

He ended the kiss and rolled off to the side laying on his stomach watching her. He pulled his comforter over them.

She sucked on his neck determined to mark him with small bruises. Yes, they had the mark of true love but this was her personal proclamation. He was hers and she was his.

He rolled onto his side and pulled her close into his chest, moaning at the sensations she was creating. He took the opportunity to help himself to her neck as well.

She closed her eyes and her mouth opened wide. A satisfied moan exited. "Promise me...It'll be like this even when we've been married forever. Promise me you will always have this effect on me."

"I swear I'll always do my best to make you happy. Till the day I die, I'm yours." He whispered as he held her close. His mark burned and glowed golden for a moment. Dg's did the same. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, what do think it means?" DG asked.

"I don't know. I, uh, guess we'll have to ask my dad. I guess we get to be embarrassed again, huh?" He said smiling.

DG groaned. "Guess what Mr. Cain I slept with your son again and we glowed... Yeah that's gonna sit well."

"He'll get over it." Jeb laughed. "We better get up; Dad will be looking for us."

"Well let's get this over with. Maybe it means...No that's just the silly romantic in me," DG blushed.

"What?" Jeb asked, curious.

"Well the first night was kinda lust driven. I love you I do but you're also really attractive. Very easy on the eyes and I kinda let the lust act on my feelings. What we just did was more than sex it was... Choosing each other. A life together. Even trying to make a life together ..." She guided their hands down to her belly and for a brief moment her belly glowed gold. DG smiled. "I think it's accepting and choosing that solidifies the mark. The mark knew we were meant to be but we had to chose to follow our hearts."

"I hope you're right, DG. I really hope you're right," he told her. Jeb quickly turned toward the door looking odd. "Did you hear that? It sounded like the lock opening."

DG hides herself under the covers. " Seriously don't people knock?"

"Where could those two have gone now? I told them to stay out of trouble, not disappear." Cain grumbled as her searched for the two he now considered 'His Kids.' He paused as he heard laughter coming from Jeb's room. Dragging his palm over his face he groaned. "Not again." He didn't even bother to know as he knew they wouldn't hear him. He just unlocked the door and walked in. He saw them snuggled together under the comforter on Jeb's bed talking and laughing quietly. "Come on, you two, have mercy on an old man. You have 15 minutes to get to the Queen office. Don't be late." He left them alone again and they burst out laughing.

15 minutes later Jeb and DG joined Cain outside the Queen's office, both still smoothing clothes and hair.

He smiled. "Relax. There's still 10 minutes before we have to go in there." Jeb and DG both groaned.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yes, Son, what is it?"

"Um DG, and I were wondering, can the marks glow?"

"Glow? Um, as far as I know they can. Did your marks glow?"

"Yeah they did. What's it mean?"

"What were you saying when they glowed?"

"I told her that I'd always try to make her happy and that I was hers till the day I died."

"Basicly it's The OZ confirming your bond with each other. Magickal marriage."

DG spoke up, "Um, Cain, my stomach glowed to…"

Cain looked at DG and Jeb, eyes wide as a grin spread across his face. "I told you, you were going to make me a grandfather before I hit 50. But we'll talk about that later it's time to go in."

DG, Jeb and Cain stood in front of the Queen and Consort.

"DG, it's good that you are here. Your father and I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Oh, alright, but there's something I need to talk to you about, too, but I guess it can wait." She said nervously.

"DG, your father and I have been discussing that it's about time that you chose a suitor."

"In that case I already have one in mind." DG said.

"Oh, well, Darling, we have already entered in to a negotiation with a young noble from the lake country."

DG glanced quickly at Jeb then Cain before turning back to her mother. "You did what? With out my permission? You can't do that!"

"It is done, DG. Lord Michael Spencer will be here in two weeks." Queen Lavender Eyes told her daughter.

"Well then simply inform him not to come. I choose Jebedias Matthew Cain."

"DG, I'm sorry, you know that simply will not do. He is not of Noble birth." She turned to Cain. "Clearly I mean no offence or disrespect, Commander. It is just simply the facts."

"I don't care! You can't just sell me off to the highest bidder. I want someone that loves me. I want someone that cares about the things that I like the things that I want in life. I am not going to just sit around and play Palace Princess for some prissed up noble that doesn't give a damn about me!"

"Dg, please listen to reason. We are not 'selling you off', it's simply a negotiation. A way for you to get to know the young man."

"No, I've made my choice and there is nothing you can do about it!!" DG yelled.

Cain stepped forward. "All due respect your Majesties. She's right there is nothing you can do about it."

The queen looked shocked, "Commander, I will not…"

Cain interrupted her, "They have the Mark. It glowed for them."

The Queen was looking shocked again. "They have the Mark? And it glowed? Oh, dear, we must contact Lord Spencer and tell him that DG is unavailable."

Ahamo stood in front of DG. "Does he make you happy, Sweetheart?"

"Exceedingly so, Daddy. I love him and I'm his forever." DG told him.

"Alright then. When would you like to be married?" Ahamo asked them going back to Lavender's side.

DG and Jeb look at each other, "Soon," they sat together.

The Queen looks at Ahamo and he nods. "You will be married in a month. Does that suit you?"

DG smiles. "Yes, thank you, Mother."

A month later Jeb and DG were married. The ceremony was large and elaborate but they didn't care as the end result was the same.

8 months after that their son, Alexander Wyatt Cain, was born. He was the perfect mix of his mother and father. Alex had chocolate brown hair and warm eyes that seemed to change color with his moods. Cain doted on his grandson as did Ahamo. Queen Lavender was amazed as he was the first boy to be born to a Gale woman in decades.

DG and Jeb didn't let anyone else care for Alex. He was their son and they were going to take care of him. They loved him and lived happily with their family.


End file.
